Previous investigations have demonstrated the role of uveal tract cells in producing antibody to intravitreally injected protein antigens. The proposed investigations will establish whether nonspecific stimulation of a secondary ocular immune response is a universal phenomenon. The effect of substances known to alter T and B lymphocyte function will be investigated using a previously established model of ocular inflammatory disease. Specific objectives of the proposed project are: 1) To study the effect of Concanavalin A, a T cell mitogen, on the secondary response to intravitreally injected BGG. The Jermi plaque assay will be used to detect antibody producing cells in both lymph nodes and ocular tissues. 2) To study the effect of Cyclophosphamide (an anti-neoplastic agent that can selectively inhibit B cell action) on the primary and secondary responses to intravitreal injected BGG. The Jerne plaque assay and a hemolytic antibody assay will be used for this purpose. 3) To determine whether nonspecific stimulation of secondary ocular antibody responses can be produced with keyhole limpet hemocyanin and human serum albumin, and to establish the mechanism of these reactions. 4) To determine the relative numbers of T and B lymphocytes that are involved in ocular immune responses. Two different rosette techniques, and a fluorescent antibody technique will be used to detect B lymphocytes. Cytotoxic assay will be used to detect T lymphocytes in lymph nodes and ocular tissues. The indirect MIF assay will be used to determine the effect of Concanavalin A and Cyclophosphamide on T cell function.